


Welcome to Hell

by MegWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Point of View, Gen, Oops it's a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester





	Welcome to Hell

Megan Masters.  
One of the many demonic bastards.  
Whore of the bitch with yellow eyes.  
Azazel. I won't stop until he dies.  
He burned my mother on the ceiling.  
She was just one of the souls he was stealing.   
Then there's Alistair.  
Simply knowing him is a nightmare.  
Then there's Ruby the witch.  
Why would my brother trust the bitch?  
I saw Meg's brother Tom before.  
Let's just say he's a whore.  
Who died and made Crowley king?  
But once someone heard him sing.....  
Abaddon is queen.  
She was created by a killing machine.  
Cain had the mark but gave it away.  
Now I'm stuck fighting it everyday.  
Satan has possessed my brother.  
And I just killed another.  
Now that you're locked in a cage or cell,  
I guess I should say,   
Welcome to Hell.


End file.
